deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Map
This is the current map of the city, including every known and accessible block and the typical zombie type appearance areas... the further you go to the east and to the north- / southeast city corners, the tougher will be the zombies you encounter. The first stage of the city includes only Grey / Normal / Pale Zombies, the second includes Greys as well as Purple Zombies and Crows, the three harder stages of the city include mainly variations of the Red Zombies. The third stage is only filled with Purple and Red Zombies, the fourth stage contains a mix of Purple, Red and Fat Red Zombies and the final and hardest fifth stage includes all kinds of Red Zombies, especially the dangerous Long Armed Red Zombies. Map Symbols Public Restrooms are a pretty dirt y and foulish place to hang out, now even more than before the outbreak. Their tightness and small windows keep the stench in yet the zombies easily out, so they have become popular places to barricade for a short while. (Till either the zombies lose interest in their prey or the survivor(s) can't stand the mixture of rotten flesh, dried blood and dirty toilets anymore.) Anyway, every "X" on the Map marks a toilet entrance somewhere at that block in the Inner City. Use this information wisely, since even though it may sound horrible to some, hiding in a toilet is still better than getting eaten alive by hordes of hungry zombies. A special point of interest within the Inner City is the crashed helicopter, located in the southeastern part of the labyrinth of streets. Judging by its last message before the crash, it was apparently damaged by a beast alike to the Behemoth, the crash was confirmed (yet never truly confirmed, due to its unfortunate location) not even a day after the message was heard by the brave survivor Gregg Stevens, among others. This mark on the map will show the exact location of the crash location, in case you want to risk your life for a peek into yet another crashed vehicle in this city. It is assumed that this is the helicopter that was flown in DF Night 3 at the end of the demo, and after being attacked by special zombies, it fell to the ground. For more information go to www.leisurecraftgames.webs.com. Notes *Crows - which can fly over any obstruction - occasionally appear in all areas, beginning at the Purple Zombie Territory. However, they cannot fly and hunt you in buildings. The following zombies only appear in single player mode * Green Zombies - a rare and smart kind of zombie that carries items with them - do not respect these borders like the other zombie types and can as such randomly appear in the city, often in more than a single zombie territory. But the general rule still applies - the farther you move into the city, the harder the battles get. * The Behemoth - a single beast of a zombie that can be compared with green zombies, but is much more powerful - wanders through the city, searching for something that is unknown to us... but occasionally it gets attracted to hard fighting survivors, wherever they may be in the city, from the outpost gate to the city corners, the Behemoth can be found anywhere. The chance of finding a behemoth is random, so it is best not to assume that you would not bump into it. Click here for the actual map displayed in Dead Frontier Category:Locations